


All the vulnerabilities that come with it

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/M, Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: The taste of your lips, I'm on a ride.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838878
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	All the vulnerabilities that come with it

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Drunk/sloppy kiss

Her lips taste of cranberry and vodka Homelander notes as she kisses him sloppily. Madelyn's cheeks are bright red from drinking far too much, hair messy from running her hands through it throughout the night. 

Drunk Madelyn fascinates him just as much as sober Madelyn does. The way she moves, the way she speaks; She's more carefree with offering him affectation when like this. 

And he's the only one she feels comfortable enough to get drunk around, for a moment let the mask slip, and all the vulnerabilities that come with it; A strange feeling swells in his chest thinking about this with her arms wrapped around his neck, and her lips on his.


End file.
